MST3K Anthology
The MST3K Anthology, also referred to as "Turkey Day '95", is the fifth annual Thanksgiving marathon of Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes run on Comedy Central. It aired from 9:00 AM, November 23 to 12:00 AM on November 24, 1995, making it the shortest of the classic "Turkey Day" marathons. This was also the final Turkey Day shown on Comedy Central, as MST3K would be canceled soon after and eventually move to the Sci-Fi Channel. Seven episodes were shown in all, and were once again backed by Brains-directed segments. These featured Dr. Clayton Forrester preparing for a Thanksgiving dinner party that TV's Frank had arranged before his unfortunate death in the previous season. Adding to the pressure were a huge array of strange guests, most important of all Dr. F's mother (and future Mad) Pearl Forrester. In addition, the bumpers featured the Satellite of Love crew enjoying their own Thanksgiving dinner. Special Features Because of the interest surrounding the premiere of the documentary The Beatles Anthology on ABC around the same time, Comedy Central gave this Turkey Day and the early episode showings a corresponding theme. In spite of the short length of the marathon, a number of special elements set this one apart from other Turkey Days. The first was the decision of Comedy Central to break their gentleman's agreement with the Brains and show first season episodes, which the Brains wanted withdrawn from rotation due to their crude nature compared with the show's later years. A compromise was eventually reached and the Brains chose four first season episodes to show. Three episodes, The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy, The Corpse Vanishes, and Robot Monster, were shown during the regular midnight airings. The final one, The Crawling Hand, served as the first episode shown during Turkey Day '95. The second feature was the Poopie Parade of Values, a half-hour infomercial parodying other infomercials that was used to promote two special offerings from the MST3K Info Club, the Poopie! blooper tape and The MST Scrapbook of rare behind-the-scenes footage and clips. The final note was the special debut of the episode Night of the Blood Beast, which featured host segments that tied directly into the earlier Turkey Day sketches. The episode was supposed to replace these themed segments with "regular" segments relating to the movie on its next showing, but Comedy Central messed up the first rerun, again showing the Turkey Day version. Schedule November 23 *9:00 AM - The Crawling Hand *11:30 AM - Manos: The Hands of Fate *1:30 PM - Mitchell *3:30 PM - Outlaw *5:30 PM - The Skydivers *7:30 PM - The Starfighters *9:30 PM - Poopie Parade of Values *10:00 PM - Night of the Blood Beast - Episode Premiere Host Segments Segment One: Dr. Forrester greets his viewers and announces his intentions to rule the world by dinner time, as that's when Pearl will be arriving. Jack Perkins, bearing a Mexican three-layer dip, bursts into Deep 13 and interrupts the Mad's monologue, informing Dr. F about the Thanksgiving dinner invitations Frank had sent out before his untimely demise. Dr. F turns his focus from taking over the world to scrounging up something for his guests to eat other than ramen. As Dr. F heads to the Piggly Wiggly, Jack introduces, via a pre-made speech written by Dr. F, The Crawling Hand. Segment Two: Dr. F returns from grocery shopping just in time to meet with Mr. B Natural, who arrives at the same time and also with a Mexican three-layer dip. Forrester excuses himself, arms full of groceries, to introduce Manos: The Hands of Fate as Jack and Mr. B get along famously in the background. Segment Three: Jack interrupts Clayton's next introduction with a taste of cornbread stuffing. Soon after, Pitch appears with a Mexican three-layer dip. Jack introduces the guests to each other as Dr. F laments the presences of "Satan", "some androgynous man-woman", and "Peter Graves, Jr." in Deep 13. He then sends forth Mitchell. Segment Four: Clayton tracks the progress of his takeover; most of the Midwest is falling quickly, as Jack and Pitch enjoy jokes in the back. The Kitten with a Whip enters, bringing not a Mexican three-layer dip, but a hairball and his litter box. Dr. F gloats and introduces Outlaw before the Kitten distracts him yet again with talk of scooping clumps. Segment Five: Jack plays with the Kitten by taunting him with a catnip mouse, as Mr. B threatens to awake the spirit of music inside everyone. Dr. F has had it and prepares to throw everyone out...until he hears the melodious piano and song of Michael Feinstein. Clayton, enraptured, makes Jack put Skydivers on; Jack makes a drunken toast before doing so. greets viewers during Segment Six as his party guests, including a kissing Jack Perkins and Mr. B Natural, enjoy themselves in the background.]] Segment Six: A smashed Jack hits on Mr. B before planting a big wet one on him. A calm Clayton finally relaxes and enjoys the party, introducing The Starfighters and requesting songs that let the whole gang sing along. Said songs drown out the sound of Pearl pounding on Deep 13's vault door. Segment Seven: Drunken Jack takes over the piano as Dr. F shows his guests some hospitality. All except for Pearl, who he finds standing alone next the piano, upset to find herself ignored and her friend Frank missing. Luckily, Jack's singing distracts her from both her anger at Clayton and his world takeover scheme. From here, the segment segues into the MST3K Love Theme for the Turkey Day edition of Night of the Blood Beast. Bumpers Notes *The special host segments preceding each episode were included as a special feature on the DVD release of Night of the Blood Beast, along with both the standard and Turkey Day versions of that episode. The segments were also included as a bonus feature on the Turkey Day-themed Vol. XXXI. *As of July 29, 2014, all episodes featured on Turkey Day '95 will have been released on DVD. Additionally, the Poopie Parade of Values special has also seen an official release, appearing on The Complete Poopie!, a limited edition bonus disc available to those who order Vol. XXXIX directly from Shout! Factory. The only content that remains unreleased are the special bumpers shown during commercial breaks. References *Turkey Day Promos - A Complete List at Tom's MST3K Temple *Turkey Day Listings at Tom's MST3K Temple *Entree New - Seasons 5.5 - 7B at Tom's MST3K Temple Category:Turkey Day Category:MST3K Specials Category:Comedy Central Specials